ICECREAM CAKE!
by Stork101
Summary: kagome brings icecream cake to the feudal era and things start to get hot and steamy...... well sort of but PLEASE READ!
1. The beggining

Ice-Cream Cake

I do not own Inuyasha (heart-breaking sniff sniff)

And I got some Ideas from books so I don't own the Ideas that are from the book that I got it from.

I am new at this kinda thing so help me out please; if I get something wrong notify me at once. I have read so many of the inuyasha Danny phantom and fairly odd parents fanfic and I love them so much! Especially inuyasha I love the story my handsome hanyou? I can not find that story I never got to finish it, please help me find it again please am I saying too many pleases here?

Ok on with the story:

A raven-haired girl climbed out of the well that transports her from her era in Tokyo to inuyasha, time the feudal era. This girl was about 17 years of age her name is kagome. Kagome had made friends on the other side of the well they are sango a demon exterminator shippo, an always excited fox demon picked on by inuyasha most of the time but always saved by kagome, and miroku a flirtatious monk and I mean very flirtatious he gorpes every bottom of women he can get at and gets slap for it.

But the person kagome likes the most is inuyasha. I don't know why, she feels attracted to him in that loving way ever since she met him near the bone-eaters well. kagome began to like him more and more every time she time alone with him.

She thinks that inuyasha like her too in that none jewel shard detector (and yes they are still collecting the shards for the shikon no tama)Inuyasha showed some feelings for kagome like for example talking to her nicely, not yelling at her, agreeing with her opinions and tending to her if she was hurt or feeling down. kagome liked that side of inuyasha best. kagome even wondered why he was acting like that.

Back to the present:

When she got out of the well, she went to find inuyasha and the gang. Which they were seated in the grass under a tree enjoying the shade.

'' Hey how are you lady kagome?" miroku said with a smile. "Hi kagome"everyone else said which was sango and shippo. "What is that have with you kagome?" sango asked with a nod of her head "oh this? Is my cooler" kagome said proudly sitting up straighter. The cooler was green with a blue lid and a rainbow handle. (Green my favourite colour!)"I have a have surprise for you all and where's inuyasha?"sango answered this question." off sulking waiting for you to come back."wonder why he's doing that?" kagome wondered out loud. "I probably know" shippo piped up." I think he likes you" "oh stop that shippo, go find inuyasha and tell him that there's a surprise waiting for him.

Off in the distance inuyasha was sitting in a tree, talking to him as usual when no one else was around. inuyasha had a habit of talking to himself.' why does she have to leave to her era all time'? He wondered aloud. But inuyasha knew the answer.' she can stay here, but she has to go see her family and get supplies.' plus it made him feel good inside to have her around and he had something to tell her too but it made him also feel nervous around kagome with that hanging over his head. Inuyasha wants kagome for himself and nobody else should take her from him. If he said what he wants to say but she'll probably turn him down.

Inuyasha was almost done pondering when shippo came up the tree and sat down beside inuyasha. Inuyasha lifted his head looked at shippo and said "What do you want short stop?"(Or shortly which ever you prefer.)"Ah nothing but kagome told me to come get you

"feh couldn't she come and get me herself or is she too lazy?" No she's not lazy it's just that kagome just got here and she didn't want to take more energy just to find you."

"Oh right and I'm able to fly any where I want to" "and plus inuyasha you have kagome wrapped around your finger and you know it" "says who?" "Says me" "how do you know?" "I see the way you get together." "Yeah right enough of the chit chat what does kagome want me for again?"

"Well she wants us because she's got a surprise for us, sango and miroku."Feh its about time, I was getting bored of not having kagome around." " Me too" shippo put in. "hey shippo?" "Yeah?" "Don't tell kagome anything we talked about okay?" "Okay!"

A few minutes later

shippo and inuyasha went to see what the rest of the group's up to. "Hey inuyasha" kagome said standing up. "Well what's the surprise?" Inuyasha answered in a gruff voice. Okay don't say hi and do you have a problem with waiting?" kagome asked.

"No it's not like that, I would like to talk to you, maybe after your done here?".inuyasha asked in a nicer tone. kagome hesitated for a little bit until inuyasha got fed up with waiting and started to show signs of annoyance. " Oh all right I'll talk to you after this and I'm looking forward to It." came kagomes reply. kagome got this far away look on her face.' he's not acting like this is he? No he's not inuyasha's probably playing a joke but I'll go along with it.' kagome came out of her trance when shippo started to jump up and down with excitement. "Come on kagome get on with the surprise already!" okay shippo settle down and the surprise is...

I'm sorry people had to stop there. Please R&R! Remember this is my first time ya know

Plus I hardly know how to write stories so give me break okay?


	2. authors note

sorry peoples that I haven't been updating as I'm supposed to.

It's just that I haven''t been on the computer as much because it has a virus in it, I'm using my friends computer instead because she's so nice and all.

So yeah, dear peoples of mine you have to wait patiently for the remaining chapters,so far I have seven chapters and maybe more.

But for now you'll have to wait.

thanx.


	3. ICECREAM CAKE!

Hey peoples! Thats all I have to say so...on with chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Ido not own Inuyasha and their characters,they belong to Rumiko Takashi.

Last time: "And the surprise is..."

The present:

" Ice-cream cake"! said kagome with a grin. "cake, what's a cake?" shippo said with a look of confusion on his face.

"A cake is a type of desert that has a lot of sugar it in" kagome said with a smile. "I had to bring it in the cooler, so it wouldn't melt on my way here"

With no further ado she opened the lid and inside was a big ice-cream cake. "Vanilla my fav"

The cake was all white execpt chocolate was bordering the edges of the cake and the lettering was chocolate too. It said: 'To my friends with love'

"Ahh that's so sweet kagome" said sango. "Thank you,well what are you waiting for? Dig in, oh and I brought toppings for the cake if you want to put something on your piece of cake. I have chocolate syrup,whipped cream,sprinkles,friuts and other things too" kagome said while digging in her yellow back pac for the toppings.

Very soon everyone had a piece of ice-cream cake in their hands. "this is very good lady kagome" said miroku,taking spoonful of cake and putting it into his mouth."Thanks I'm glad you like it"answered kagome.

"So this is Ice-cream cake is it?" said a very disgruntled hanyou. He put a spoonful of ice-cream in his mouth,eating it slowly trying to taste every morsel.

"Yeah it is Inuyasha and what did you want to talk to me about"? kagome asked innocently.Inuyasha got a frightened/annoyed look on his cute puppy dog faceand said "Not here. Not now,are you crazy? Wait till everyone else is settled down and then we can talk alone"

"Oh yeah right don't be so sure about that Inuyasha"said kagome looking past him to look at miroku,sango and shippo. They were running around with their heads cut off more like,but actually they were running around spraying each other with the toppings that kagome brought with her to put on the cake.

Inuyasha turned to look in kagomes direction to see them better. "I think the sugar in the cake went to their heads he siad with a smirk. No one except Inuyasha saw the piece of cake came flying out of nowhere, it went straight at kagome. It hit her in the face. she didn't react until the ice-cream started to melt and freeze her face. kagome grabbed her hanky and wipped off her face.

"Who ever did that is going to regret it" kagome said with a snarl. She picked up a piece of cake herself and threw it, it landed on Inuyasha's forhead. kagome had a surprised look on her face before got up giggling and taking off down the path into the woods,thinking Inuyasha would come after her.

Meanwhile Inuyasha reacted with a red face and growl. Sango,miroku and shippo knew Inuyasha was mad and annoyed. They decided that they'd better back off.but before Inuyasha got hit the cake he was watching with fasination at the 3 that started the food fight.

Inuyasha wiped the cake off his face. "Kagome! he called. "if you can hear me, your going to get it. But wheres the cake"? Inuyasha looked around for the rest of the cakeand spotted it near the cooler. he grabbed a handful. "Just the cake isn't gonna do I need more amunition...hmmm lets see"he looked around and spotted a bottle. "Now thats what I need" Inuyasha grabbed the bottle and ran off to find kagome.

can you guess what the liquid is? The clue is in the story.

sorry for the short chapter. buh-bye!


	4. Tag You're it

Chappie 4

Hey peoples waz ?

The something else is CHOCOLATE FUDGE SYRUP! Inuyasha ran off to find kagome. I hope Inuyasha doesn'tt find me heehee. Thought kagome while hiding behind a bush. Shes probably playing hard to get or something, plus Ive got to tell her. Inuyasha thought sniffed the air. AHer scents around here. He said under his breath. Inuyasha was right her scent was like roses and a hint of vanilla. He looked some more then he walked off.

ANows my chance to sneak up on him thought kagome holding a can of whipped cream. She grabbed while running from Inuyasha. AThis is going to be great Hell never know what hit him. And finishing her thought she got up, stretched and started away from her hiding spot. AAh ha! There she is heh I got you now kagome.

Inuyasha said under his breath while waiting for kagome to come closer to where he was hiding. When she came closer, he jumped out of his hiding spot in the tree. The look on kagomes face was incredible, her eyes were really wide like dinner plates her face was all distorted and her mouth was so wide you could fit a bowl of ramen in it. Kagome let out a shrill scream put her hand over her mouth and inuyashas hands covered his ears.

She now knew who scared her. A/N when I was talking about how frightened she looked Inuyasha started to smush cake in kagomes face and kagome came back with sticking the nozzle of the whipped cream into his mouth and pushed the button to make the cream flow into inuyashas mouth. He started choking and spat it out. The rest of it was outlined around his mouth making him look like a rabid dog with foam coming out its mouth.

Kagome giggled backed up and ran for the hills, she knew he would come after her and he did. Inuyasha still had the syrup on hand. Shell start to get tired Inuyasha said to himself. And sure enough she got tired of running and heres my chanceY

Hey peoples! Getting there I know that Im finished the writing but I have to type it out


	5. Chapter 5

Onward to chappie #5!

Hey there peoples waz ?

Inuyasha waited for kagome to get tired and then he'd get his chance. Kagome was bent doubled coughing and breathing hard. "Hey inuyasha haha you caught me." She said coughing. "You can't out run me kagome but by the way nobody can. Laughed inuyasha. Kagome stopped coughing but she was still breathless from running.

Okay you win inuyasha; kagome said while backing off, inuyasha came towards her saying " No way nuh uh your not getting away kagome your still in the game." "Um no I'm not, I give up I don't have any ammunition." "Too bad I want to finish this", Inuyasha said while opening the syrup and came at kagome, kagome let out a scream and started running for the hills. "You can't outrun me kagome!" Inuyasha said running after kagome. He got up close to her, aimed the bottle then fired. The liquid sailed through the air and it hit kagome on the back. The syrup ran down the back of her blouse.

"Ahh darn he got me." Kagome said not turning back. ' Wait a minute I should still have the whipped cream' thought kagome evilly. She looked around while she ran from Inuyasha. ' I must have dropped it back at the tree.' she thought to herself. Kagome led inuyasha back to where they were talking before and she saw the bottle of whipped cream lying in the grass waiting to be used. Kagome made sure inuyasha was still chasing her and sure enough he was.

Kagome picked up the can and turned around to see inuyasha coming straight for her.

She waited for the perfect moment. Her moment came when inuyasha skidded to a stop and kagome brought the whipped cream to eyelevel and pushed the tip of the can, the whipped cream instead of landing on his face it landed in inuyasha head. You can hardly see the whipped cream because of his silver hair.

"It's a tie" kagome said trying to hold in laughter. She turned her back on inuyasha and started back to the campsite. And inuyasha was still standing by the tree trying to process what she said. Inuyasha wasn't going to let her off that easy.

"Hey kagome!" inuyasha called to kagome. "What is it inuyasha, its almost getting dark and I want to see if sango, miroku and shippo are alright. "?

"I need to tell you something" inuyasha said hiding the chocolate syrup behind his back

But kagome didn't see this. She came back to where Inuyasha was standing and said, "Okay tell me what you have to say and say it fast" Inuyasha got thinking ' you said fast I'll give you fast' he brought the bottle out from behind his back and aimed it at kagome, kagome didn't react just yet because it was to fast for her to see what was going on.

Plus she was looking around to see if anyone would jump out at them.

When kagome looked back at inuyasha and right at that moment inuyasha squeezed the bottle, it hit her in the face and ran into the shirt of her school uniform. Inuyasha started laughing his head off. When he settled down a little bit to say: "that's so funny! I win."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore she was red in the face MAD!

"Inuyasha SIT! Boy!

Inuyasha face had a date romantic date with the ground and it went perfect he even got a goodnight kiss.

Kagome was already heading back to the campsite when inuyasha got up from the ground and followed her back to camp.

A/N well that's a wrap!

Now on to chappie 6


	6. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors note

I AM SO SORRY PEOPLES!

I haven't gotten any more chapters for INU-WOLF and ICECRAM CAKE!

the school that I go to blocked this site from the computer I will try to get them up but in the mean time please give REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

wandering and wondering

When Kagome care to the clearing. She saw that Miroku sango and shippo were on the ground sleeping miroku, was very close to sango and shippo was curled up in a ball rear sangos feet. Kagome didn't want to disturb them so she rekindled the fire, pulled out her sleeping bag and lay down to sleep. Inuyasha came.

In the middle of the night Kagome was half asleep when someone started poking her; she couldn't ignore it any longer. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking at her. Expecting something what is it Inuyasha umm ahh this is important...

"Go on" Kagome coaxed him "got any ramen I'm hungry" Inuyasha said with a sheepish grin

" What you woke me up for that? The yellow bag is over there she pointed over rear the tree go get something to eat yourself your not a 2year old ya know"

Inuyasha follow kagomes finger to the bag and opened it. He pulled out a container of ramen and started making his food the way Kagome taught him. When the ramen was done Kagome sat up and watched Inuyasha slurp up his snack. Inuyasha looked up from his ramen and noticed Kagome watching him

"Is something wrong Kagome?"

With concern his voice. "Oh nothing umm just thinking" Kagome replied blushing "what about" Inuyasha said keeping the conversation going 'hhmmmm since I got her talking she'll probably fall asleep again, I like watching her when she doesn't know it and she's so beautiful'.

Inuyasha was too busy thinking that Kagome got up and left the fireside. Inuyasha noticed that he was thinking by himself. "Oh man now she'll get lost and the I'll have to find her"

Inuyasha waited a half hour. Kagome didn't come back. Inuyasha got up and went off into the darkness! Without waking miroku sango and shippo.

Kagome walked through the dark alone " now where the campsite again? It must be that way. Kagome looked to the left, she looked to the right nothing and the looked all around her see nothing. She was starting to get scared.

Kagome thought of something that would help find her.

While she waited she thought about Inuyasha and the other how far they've gotten without getting themselves killed in the process and how many jewel shards they have. Kagome kept them in a little jar around her neck had half of the shikon no tama and Naraku still has the other half of the jewel. They're trying so hard to gather enough resistance to beat Naraku but to other things and she was still waiting for that conversation. Inuyasha had said that he would talk to her when everyone else was settled down and they were but she'll wait patiently for Inuyasha to tell her what he's been trying to say to her. Kagome

"Would you like to stay here in the feudal Even after we've collected sacred jewel. When it's all finished and completed we'll protect it you and I or I don't want to see it to turn full demon I want to be with you, I..." she didn't get to finish her thoughts because she heard something rustle in the distance Kagome sat up straighter and when the rustling come closer it turned out to be a rabbit.

Kagome let out a sigh "it was just rabbit she thought "Hey rabbit you practically scared me half to death!" The rabbit hopped on as if it didn't hear kagome's remarks. It didn't care actually. Kagome sat waiting for Inuyasha to come find her. Meanwhile Inuyasha still looking for Kagome.

"Kagome" he called "aarrgg! Damn that girl never misses a opportunity to get lost" Inuyasha said to no one in particular. "Maybe I should try sniffing her out, she's got such a strong sent and plus she won't be able to hind from any male demon. That wants to sniff her out. I must fine her quickly Inuyasha stopped running and sniffed the air. Kagome scent was coming from the left he followed it.

While Kagome sat in the grass waiting for Inuyasha, she heard so many scary sounds of the night. She decided that if Inuyasha was really finding her. Then he would have found her by now because of her scent. Kagome got up and left the spot that Inuyasha was sure to pass with time. She walked on still trying to find the campsite." He probably doesn't care if I get lost or not" Kagome heard a noise "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

Sorry ladies and gentleman had to stop there the chapter was getting too long and now on to chapter 6


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Sweet dance and kiss**_

Hey peoples waz ?

All I can say is read on!

Kagome didn't know who was coming so she hid behind a log. The figure got closer Kagome could see the outline, but not very well. First thing she looked at was the figures head. And sure enough there on top of the soon to be announced head was dog shaped ears! Kagome stood up and ran towards the figure! She body checked him Inuyasha let out an 'oh' of surprise before falling to the ground with Kagome along with him. He came back to his senses and found Kagome on top of him.

"Wha? Kagome what did you do that for?" Inuyasha said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Well I thought it was someone else but I saw the ears and knew it was you Kagome said blushing once regained his composure. He was so mad he started yelling at Kagome.

"Kagome how could you wander off like that?" he took a step closer to Kagome. Inuyasha had this sudden impulse to hug her, caress her and maybe love her. But who was he kidding she would never love him Kagome was close to tears. She tried to hold meanwhile them in but it was too late wet salty drops slid down Kagome face like waterfall. Inuyasha was just about to yell again but he smelt the salt in the air and turned around to find Kagome crying silently.

He cared for to her. He wanted to hold her and tell her it's okay. So why not? Let's see what happens. Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome. She didn't resist. That was fine by him." Kagome? "

"Mmmm?"

" I could have lost you ya know that, any stray demon could have smelt you and sensed the presence of the jewel shards we could have..."

Kagome didn't let him finish. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha with anger in her eyes. I guess it shows what you care about most." The jewel shards, and me last. Humph!"

Kagome snarled angrily Inuyasha stepped in before she could say anything else

" No you didn't, you didn't let me finish. I care about you a lot more then what the shikon jewel is worth. You are worth more then that, you are the whole world to me Kagome this is not a joke. You know that talk that I want to have with you alone?"

" Yeah what about it"

"Well here it is Kagome I love you".

Kagome was shocked at first but she got over her surprise and anger quickly and ran at Inuyasha, hugging him tightly.

" I love you too Inuyasha"

Inuyasha had an idea. He took Kagome by the hand and led her to a secluded spot where it was so beautiful and quite. It had lush green grass rose and other flowers. Kagome was speechless so Inuyasha spoke up.

"Umm would like to dance?"

"Oh Inuyasha I'd love to"

Kagome stepped up to Inuyasha and took his hand and put her other had on his shoulder. Once this process complete they started dancing a slow dance. Kagome had come a little closer to Inuyasha. They were still dancing when the wind picked up but that didn't stop them. Love was in the air and so was the music. The melody came wafting through the trees like a vapor of sound.

The song was called: I know what love is by celine dion

I was forgotten

Until you called my name

Lost in the shadows

Until you shined your light my way

Now I believe again

In all my dreams again

I'm wide-eyed and innocent

Those doubting day

Are so far away and oh

I will fall

And you will catch me always

Time has taught me this

I will fly

And you'll be there to guide me

Straight up to my heart's highest wish

I feel you close to me

And I know what love is

Now they are no mountains

Too high for me to climb

No ocean so wide

That I could not reach the other side

Now I believe in me

Cause you live and breath in me

And nothing can come between

We are one star

No night can darken, oh

I will fall

And u will catch me always

Time has taught me this

I will fly

And you'll be there to guide me

Straight up to my highest wish

I feel you close to me

And I know what love is

It's and unspoken thing

A quiet opening

There are no words that go that deep

But I know

I know

I will fall

And you will catch me always

Time has taught me this

I will fly

And you'll be there to guide me

Straight up to my highest wish

I feel you close to me

And I know what love is

Inuyasha loved dancing with Kagome. He felt her snuggle a little closer against his chest while the music still played and he could feel her humming along with the music. Then she did something very brave, she lifted her head and smoothed her hand up his body and around his neck. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath and his heart raced. He felt a pleasant stirring inside him but it wasn't the usual arrogance he showed a lot. The feeling was sweet and pure.

He bent down and murmured against her ear, " you look so beautiful. I don't want this moment to ever end."

"I know," she answered

Inuyasha caressed Kagome's face, longing to kiss her

"I want you to kiss me" she whispered she turned her face up, her eyes half closed with expectation.

He hesitated, and then he bent his head until his lips hovered over hers. There breath mingled, and she closed her eyes. Her kisses longing spread thought him. He loved the feeling of wanting her. He pulled back and stared at her. Dark beauty before he nestled his lips against the curve of her neck and breathed in the perfume in her hair.

Hey people! Waz ? A little romantic isn't it? Have fun with the next chapter plus it's the last chapter too hope you enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 7**_

_ **The End**_

The music stopped Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart, reluctantly. Kagome didn't know what to say neither did Inuyasha so they both said something at the same time that sounded like either that was great or that was fantastic.

"Umm Kagome?"

"Yeah"

"Do u really mean what you said?"

"Well...yeah sort of but sometimes I don't trust you."

"Now can you not trust me?"

"I don't know probably when we got the rest of the jewel you'll get close and take it from me and change yourself full demon and I don't want you to."

"Well what was that back there huh? Was it love or trickery? Well I think it was love. I love you Kagome and only you. I would only trick my enemies"

Kagome straighten up a little when she heard his words she ran to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck and they started walking back to the camp to let miroku shippo and sango know they were all right.

"Inuyasha what would we do with the shikon jewel once it was collected and put back together, are you still going to use it to become a full demon?"

"Na I'm going to the way I am. Just for you Kagome…

Kagome…

Kagome…

The end.

Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it thanx! And if you want you can read my other stories too they're called INU-WOLF and does he love you? -


End file.
